someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SonicX.ExE
I always loved the Sonic x series. I was able to speak English and Japanese so I could understand both versions. But unfortunately something happened and my TV cable broke so I couldn't watch Sonic X anymore. I desperately looked on eBay for a new TV set. However, I didn't have much money and therefore I couldn't buy a TV. My parents wouldn't buy a TV set for me as they needed their money for other things. They also blocked Youtube on my laptop so that was out the window. I used my laptop for entertainment. Until one day that changed both my life and love for Sonic X. It was Wednesday and I was using my laptop. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. My parents weren't home so I decided to answer. I check the window first only to see a package. I open it to see a complete full season DVD of sonic X. Of course I didn't even touch it as I didn't buy one and closed the door. As the door was about to shut I could see a very shady man. So I went on with my life only to find the DVD on the stairs. I decided to toss it into the trash only to find it next to my laptop. The laptop somehow had its DVD opener open. Thus, I decided to drive the DVD far away. And it seemed to be gone for good. Until next Monday when it had seemed to come back next to my laptop once again. I threw it away again. Only this time, the DVD was in my computer and by now it seemed that no matter what I did the DVD would comeback. So I decided to play this sick fuck's game. After all, how bad could it be...So I watched the first episode and it started out normal. But once Sonic got to the new world things were different. It looked like Hell. "Where am i", Sonic asked. Strangely enough a voice answered him. "You are in Hell", the voice said. Sonic's face became very unsettling after that. "W-Well whatever I'm getting out of here," he said. But he sounded scared and not cocky like usual. So he then began running trying to find an exit but to no avail. As the episode went further on you could hear laughs of the voice and blood splattering everywhere. And the most scary, bloody, unraveling animals. But the worst part was Sonic. He went from his scared face to a bloody one. Part of his skin was cut and showed very hyper realistic flesh. You could soon see his heart beating like crazy. His mouth started to show a grin. But he kept running. After about a half hour the screen cut to black. When it opened I saw Sonic. He had a grin on his face, even more cuts all over him showing more flesh. He had no heart, it had been replaced with another sonic character, Amy Ross's screaming head very bloody. I wanted to turn my computer off, but Sonic spoke. "I will always be with you, you will always see me even when you think your safe. I will be there watching you. Even when you die i will stalk you". He sounded like a fucking creep. I immediately shut down my laptop and burned it along with the disc. Now I stick to the games and comics. Nothing like this ever happens when I played those. But I can't sleep. Because... Whenever I close my eyes I see that same figure...Even when I die I'll probably still see him. Forever... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:48 Hours to Deletion